Blog użytkownika:Biedronka 01/Piękna i Bestia (Wersja Miraculous)
Zapraszam :-) ' Rozdział 1.' * Marinette* Nastał ranek. Ja już nie spałam od jakiejś godziny. Wyszłam z mojego pokoju i zeszłam po schodach na dół. Zastałam już mojego brata Nino. On zawsze wstawał najszybciej. - Cześć Nino. - O cześć Mari- posłam mi uśmiech. - Właśnie wybierałem się do miasta. Chcesz iść ze mną?- spytał - Oczywiście. Daj mi sekunde- wziełam do rąk koszyk - Idziemy?- spytałam - Jasne- wyszliśmy z domu.przeszliśmy przez most i byliśmy w miescie. Kupiliśmy bochenek chleba. Nastepnie rozdzieliśmy sie. Brat poszedł do pracy a ja przechadzałam się po ulicach miasta - Marinette!- zawołam męski głos. Skrzywiłam się wiedziałam do kogo należy. Do Nathaniela. Uważa się za najlepszego i najsilnieszego chłopaka w mieście. Dlatego,że jest rycerzem...Większąć dziewczyn w tym moje siostry(Chloe i Ayla) są w nim zakochane. Ale ja nie! Niechętnie odwróciłam sę. - O Nathaniel..co za niespodzianka- uśmiechnełam się sztucznie. - Może chcesz się ze mną przejść?- spytał - Wiesz...może innym razem? Ja musze już wracać do domu- odparłam - Z chęcią cię odprowadze - Nie chce robić kłopotów. Z resztą masz pełno innych ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie. - W sumie...masz racje...do zobaczenia. Piękna- uśmiechnął się i odszedł. - Jak ona może go odrzucać?Oddałabym wszystko gdyby tylko na mnie spojrzał- usłyszałam głosy za sobą. Nie przejełam się tym. Wróciłam do domu. Zastałam ojca który szykował się do podróży. Nie za bardzo wiem gdzie. - Tatku! Nie zapomnij o sukienkacj dla nas!- powiedziała moja siostra Chloe - Dobrze... Marinette..a ty? Też chcesz sukienke jak twoje siostry?- wrócił się do mnie ojciec - Mi wystarczy tylko jedna róża- odparłam Ojciec uśmiechnął się i wsiadł na konia. - Dozobaczenia tatku! Pamiętaj o sukienkach!-krzykneła radośnie Chloe - Miłej podróży- dodała Aylia >- I wracaj szybko- dodałam * Tom* Jechałem przez las. Ujrzałem przed sobą mgłe. Gdy wjechałem w nią nic nie widziałem. Zabłądziłem. Po długiej podróży mgła zaczeła znikać. A przed sobą ujrzałem wielki zamek. Była noc więc Zsiadłem z konia i weszłem na terez zamku. Drzwi do bramy zamku zamkneły się. Podszedłem do drzwi zamku. Zapukałem. Nikt nie otwierał. Uchyliłem lekko drzwi. Wszedłem do środka. - Halo?....jest tu kto? Ja zabłądziłem w lesie...- nie dokończyłem bo zobaczyłem na schodach światło. Szłem za nim. Światło doprowadziło mnie do komnaty. Otworzyłem drzwi. - Yy..dziękuje?- powiedziałem i położyłem się na łóżku. Nie wiem kiedy zasnołem. Wstałem wypoczęty. Wyszedłem komnaty. - Jeszcze raz dziękuje- powiedziałem przed wyjściem i zamknołem za sobą dzwi. Gdy miałem wyjść ujrzałem ogród. Przypomniała mi się róża dla Marinette. Udałem się do ogrody . Gdy znalazłem róże zerwałem ją. Gdy się odwróciłem ujrzałem bestie... Rozdział 2 * Tom* -To ja!! Pan tego zamku pozwalam ci tu przenocować! A ty?! Kradniesz mi moje róże?!!- krzykneła bestia. Miał może około 2 metrów wzroztu. Jego czarne włosy siegajały ramion. Na twarzy jak i na całym ciele miał futro. Na głowie prawdziwe kocie uszy. Podarte czarne ciuchy. Które kiedyś musiały być eleganckie. Do tego jeszcze miał ogon a na twarzy kocie wąsy. Jedyne co miał podobne do człowieka to usta i kształt ciała. "- Prze- epraszam...róże zerwałem dla...mojej córki..Marinette- wyjaśniem - Pozwole ci odejść cało ale mam jeden warunek!- odparł groźnie- Pierwszą żywą osobę która cię przywita przed domem oddasz mi ją! Jeśli tego nie uczynisz znajde cię i..sam powinieś się do myślić co się z tobą stanie!- odparł po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w strone zamku Gdy bestia zniknął mi z oczu wsiadłem na konia i opuściłem teren zamku zastanawiając się co się teraz ze mną stanie.Zawsze jako pierwszy wita się ze mną Bruno(tak...w opowiadaniu mają psa).Gdy dojechałem ujrzałem Marinette która szła uśmiechnięta w moją strone!Nie..nie mogę tego zrobić! -Tato!Stęskniłam się!-powiediała i mnie przytuliła * Marinette* Gdy się odsunełam od ojca wyglądał...dziwnie?Smutno?Sama nie wiem. - Ojcze...czy wszystko dobrze?-spytałam - Nie....nic nie jest dobrze....natychmiast musimy się z tąd wynieść.Powiedz to rodzeństwu. - Ale dlaczego..?-sputałam - Nie ma innego wyjścia...inaczej ta bestia mnie znajdzie! - O czym ty mówisz?-spytałam a ojciec mi opowiedział o spotkaniu z bestią. - W takim razie słowa trzeba dotrzymać...Pojade tam-zdecydowałam - Marinette..zwariowałaś?!Ten potwór cię zabije!-powiedział ojciec - Kto kogo zabije?-do rozmowy wtrąciła się moja siostra Aylia - Potwór.wielki potwrór zabije Marinette jeśli tam pojedzie! -Poojedzie?ale gdzie?-dopytała jak zaawsze moja ciekawska siostrzyczka - Nie ważne Aylia.-machnełam ręką-Gdzie jest Chloe i Nino?- - Wołałąś?-spytało wcześcniej pytane o mnie rodzeństwo - Tak...wołałam was by się z wami pożegnać - Marinette!Nigdzie nie jedziesz!A z pewnością do tego zamku! - Pojade ojcze.-powiedziałam zdecydowana przytuliłam Nino i zdziowoną Chloe a na koniec Aylie i ojca- bardzo was kocham- dodałam i poszłam do stajni.Osiadłam Tikki.Wsidłam na nią i wyjechałam ze stajni. - Hę...ktoś mi może wyjaśnić o co tu chodzi?-spytała Chloe Nie odpowiedziałam już tylko ruszyłam.Słyszałam jeszcze ojca który mówił "Nie jedż tam!Ta bestia cię zabije"Jednak mimo to nie zatrzymałam się. Po półgodzinnej podróży ujrzałam wielki zamek.Zsiadłam z Tikki i weszłam do środka. - H-halo?-spytałam niepewnie gdy byłam w środku - To ona!To dziewczyna!-usłyszałam głos dorosłej kobiety - Cześć jestem Mamon-wybiegła do mnie..miotełka? - Mamon!-zza szafy wyszła wyższa miotełka - Oj...prepraszam... - Witaj moja droga...jestem pani Bustier-uśmiechneła się przyjażnie Nagle usłuszałyśmy huk z jednek z komnat na górze coś zeskoczyło ze schodów przede mną...to musiała być ta bestia o której ojciec mi opowiadał. Czyli jednak dobrze trafiłam. *Chat* Usłuszałam jak pani Bustier i jej córka Manon witając jakąś osobę.Postanowiłem to sprwdzić.Zeskoczyłem ze schów i wylądowałem koło dziewczyny.Miała piękne duże fiołkowe oczy.A jej włosy granatowe lekko falowane spadały jej na ramiona. Była śliczna - Witaj...Jestem Chat.Pan tego zamku-odparłem- A ty?Jak ci na imię? - M-marinette...Panie Chat-odpowiedziała - Nie musisz mi mówić na pan.Wystarczy Chat-posłałem jej uśmiech. Niepewnie odwjemniła gest.- Chodź za mną-wszedłem na schody a ona podążyła za mną.Dotarliśmy do drzwi.- Twoja komnata- wzkazałem na dzwi. - Komnata?-spytała zdiwiona.Przytaknołem. - Zostawie cię samą.-oznajmiłem i odszedłem od dziewczyny * Marinette* Gdy Chat poszedł nieśmiało uchyliłam drwi do mojej komnaty.Komnata była duża i piękna.Usiadłam na łóżku.Jednak mój ojciec nie miał racji mówią,że Chat mnie zabije.Może Chat nie będzie taki zły jak mi się wydawało? Rozdział 3. *Marinette* Wiecorem przyszła do mnie pani Bustier.Poszłam wraz z nią do jadalni.Siedział już przy stole Chat.- Smacznego-powiedziała kobieta i uśmiechneła się a następnie ukłoniła się i wyszła z pomiesczenia.Zostałam sama z Chatem...Jededliśmy w milczeniu.Po wieczerzy.- Zostań..Prosze-poprosił gdy chciałam udać się do mojej komnaty.- Y....Dobrze-odparłam. Chat zaprowadził mnie do innej komnaty.Usiedliśmy przy kominku.Zaczeliśmy rozmowę....Po dwóch godzinach.- Chat...która godzina?-spytałam- Prawie północ-odparł- To ja pójdę się położyć.Dobranoc Chat!-uśmiechnełam się do niego gdy wstałam- Dobranoc Mari* Chat*Po tym jak Marinette udała się do swojej komnaty ja również poszedłem do swojej.Jednak nie mogłem zasnąć.Myślałem przez pare godzin o tej wspaniałeś dziewczynie którą dzisiaj spotkałem.Następnego dnia.Rano w jadalni.- Witaj My Lady-przywitałem siię - My lady?-zdziwiła się- Tak...nie podoba ci się?-spytałem- Nie...nie o to chodzi...zawsze do mnie mówili Marinette,Mari Mariś ojciec córeczko a rodeństwo czasem siostro-odparła- To nie jest twój naszyjnik.Skąd go masz?-spytałem- Skąd wiesz,że to nie mój?- Mam dobry węch...odpowiesz?- Dostałam go od mamy zanim....-przerwała- u-umaa-rła-powiedziała smutno- był dla niej bardzo ważny..Po tym jak umarła założyłam go może...dwa razy?Bałam się,że go zgubie.Ale jak tutaj przyjechałam wziełam go ze sobą-wyjaśniłaPo śniadaniu oprowadziłem ją po całym zamku. Jako ostatni pokazałem jej ogród.- Jej...jaki piękny!-powiedziała zachwyconaUśmiechnołem sie do niej.- To z tego rządku mój ojciec zerwał różę.Prawda?-spytała na rząd czarwonych róż.Przytaknołem- Przepraszam....to moja wina.Poprostu bardzo kocham róże i chciałam by ojciec mi przywióżł.Gdybym wtedy nie poprosiła ojca on by nie musiał jej kraść.- Nie szkodzi...Mari...naprawdę.Przesiedzieliśmy w ogrodzie pół dnia.W końcu zaczeło robić się zimniej.- Chesz wrócić do zamku?-spytałem- Szczerze wołałabym tu jeszcze troche posiedzieć-odparła- Ale w tedy się przeziębisz....Chyba,że....mogę cię przytilić.-powiedziałem niepewnieSpojrzała na mnie tymi swymi pięknymi oczami i pokiwała głową naznak,że mogę ją przytilić.Od razu przybliżyłem się do niej i ją objąłem.- od razu cieplej-uśmiechneła się - Taa...mam dosyć ciepłe futru-westchonełem* Marinette*Powoli zaczeło się ściemniać a my nadl siedzieliśmy w ogrodzie.Nie miałam ochody wracać do zamku.Chat ma bardzo cieplutkie futrerko.Poczułam się zmęczona a oczy zaczeły mi się kleić.Chyba zasnełam.*Chat*Poczułem jak Marinette zasneła.Nie chciałem jej budzić dlatego ostrożnie wstałem i zasiosłem ją do jej komnaty.Delikatnie położyłem ją na łóżku i przykryłem kąłdrą.Zamin wyszedłem powiedziałem cicho.- Dobranoc Mari...- i wyszedłem zamykając dzwi od komnaty dziewczyny Rozdział 4. Tymczasem w miasteczku. *Nathaniel* Wraz z innymi rycerzami jechałem do domu Marinette.Mam zamiar się jej oświadczyć.Włąśnie dojechaliśmy.Zsiadłem z konia i podszedłem do chatki.Zapukałem. Otworzyła mi jej siostra.Blondyna....jak jej było?Chyba Chloe. - Nathaniel?-uśmiechneła się i lekko ukłoniła- Co cię sprowadza do nas - Przyszedłem do Marinette.Zawołaj ją-rokazałem - Marinette?!Ale jej nie ma-odpowiedziała - Nie ma?!To gdzie jest?-spytałem - Ja..nie mam pojęcia....Z dwa tygodnie temu się z nami żegnała wsiadła na konia i..od tamtje pory jej nie widziałam... - Jak się zjawi to powiedz jej,że jej szukałem-odparłem i odwróciłem się na pięcie w stronę dzwi. - I jak poszło?Dała ci kosza?Co?-zaśmiał się jeden z rycerzy gdy wyszedłem naburmuszony - Przyprowadzić do mnie Nino!Jest razem z kilkoma innymi rycerzami w lesie-rozkazałem - Na co ci jej braciszek?-spytał innny - Nie wasza sprawa!No już!Na co czekacie?Powiedziałem,żebyście przyprowadzili do mnie nino! * W drodze do lasu.Narrator* - Na bank dała mu kosza. i po to mu jej kochany braciszek,by mu pomógł jak się z nia ożenić-odparł jeden z rycerzy Znalezli Nino. - Nino!Nathaniel cię szukał.Masz się z nim spokać - Okey...już jadę-wsiadł na konia(Wcześniej był przy strumyku i pił wodę) i kierował się w stronę "zamku"Nathaniela. *Nino* NIe miałem pojęcia czego on ode mnie chce.Zraz się przekonam.Gdy wszedłem do jego...biura stał przy oknie. - Gdzie twoja siostra?-spytał - Która?-spytałem bo mam przecież trzy - Marinette!Gdzie ona jest?!-powtórzył głośniej- Wiem od twojej siostry...tej blondynki,e znikneła jakoś dwa tygodnie temu.To prawda?!-spytał - Tak - A wiesz gdzie znikneła?I czemu? - Gdy ojciec wrócił w podróży..Marinette wzieła konia pożegnała się z nami i pojechała w stonę zamku....ojciec mówił coś o jakiejś bestii w zamku...-powiedziałem - Ha!Bestia w zamku?!Prosze cię...!Twój ojciec jest szalony!W jakim zamku?W nszym kraju jest tylko jeden zamek!Ten zamek w którym właśnie stoisz! - Wiem Nathaniel...ale Marinette nie wróciła - Zabłądziła pewnie w lesie.A to przez twojego ojca.Jeszcze ona mu uwierzyła.Naiwną masz siostrę....Możesz odejść.Od jutra zaczniemy poszukiwania Marinette-zarządał - Nathaniel... co jeśli mój ojciec mówił prawdę?To o tej bestii?-spytałem - N e mów,że ty też w to wierzysz....-potrząsnął głową- To tylko wyobrażnia twojego ojca.On jest już stary i na starość mu odbija.... Nie odpowiedziałem tylko wyszedłem z pytaniem w mojej głowie na które nie zmam odpowiedzi.."Co jeśli mój ojciec nie oszałał?A mojej siostrze coś się stało.Co wtedy? 'Rozdział 5. Cztery mięsiące póżniej.Bardzo zaprzyjażniłam się z Chatem oraz innymi mieszkańcami zamku.Z Chatem spędzam większość dnia. Właśnie przechadzam się po ogrodzie poszukując ulubionych kwatów madame Bustier....dlatego,że ma urodziny.Przeszłam cały ogród dwa razy i ani śladu po kwiatkach madame BUstier.Wiem gdzie rosną ale nie mogę opuszaczać zamku....Chyba,że..bym poszła z Chatem.Szybko wyszłam z ogrodu i gdy miałam wejśc do zamku Chat stanął przede mną.- O Chat....własnie cię szukałam-usmiechnełam się do niego- Tak?a czemu?-spytał- Bo widzisz...jutro są urodziny madame Bustier i chciałabym jej dać bukiet kwiatów...- nie dokończyłam bo mi przerwano- Możesz zerwać kwiaty...tylko nie za dużo...- Nie...nie o to mi chodziło...bo gdybyś mi nie przerwał wiedziałbyś,że chce dać jej jej ulubione kwiaty.Tylko nie rosną w ogrodzie.Wiem gdzie one rosną..na polanie w lesie...- znów mi nie pozwolił dokończyć- Nie zgadzam się!- Ale...- znów nie mogłam dokończyć- Powiedziałem nie!- Wiem,że nie mogę opuszczać zamku...ale chciłam iść z tobą-zrobił ździowoną minę-Pójdziesz ze mną?-spytałam- To nie najlepszy pomysł....Każdy kto by mnie zobaczył od razu by krzyczał:Ratunku!Bestia!albo Potwór!Na pomoc! Każdy ma mnie za bestię-posmutniał- Nie prawda..Chat...ja cię nie mam za bestie.Może i wyglądasz jak bestia ale masz dobre serce...-powiedziałam i dotknełam jego twarz.Lekko sie uśmiechnął do mnie- Dobrze....to idziemy?-spytał- Tak...-zwiełam do rąk pelerynę i wyszliśmy z zamku- Daleko ta polana?-spytał po jakiś...12 minutach- Nie daleko i..nie narzekaj- Czzy ja nażekam?- TakPo chwili uśłyszeliśmy kłotnie.Rozpoznałam jeden z głosów...należał do Nathalniela.- Chodż zobaczymy co się tam dzieje-powiedziałam szepptem i ruszyliśmy w kierunku kłotni.Schowaliśmy się w krzakach.- To nie możliwe,że by tak po prostu się rozpłyneła!Masz ją znaleść!-rarządał.Ciekawe kogo- Ale panie Nathanielu...wydaje mi się,że panna Marinette miała jakis powód by zniknąć...może...wcale nie miała ochoty wyjść za pana a przez przydatek to uślyszała i uciekła-wzrygnełam się.On chce bym za niego wyszła?Chyba śni.Ja?Za niego?- Czy ty to słyszałeś?-spytałam ChataNiestety-westchnął- Ja?Mam zostać jego żoną?Jego?W życiu!- zdenerowłam się - Marinette ciszej..bo cię usłyszą-przypomniał mi,że siedzimy nadal w krzakach- Oj...racja-zaśmiałam się nerwowo- Ty żartujesz?Każda dziewczyna by hciała wyjść za takiego wspaniałego mężyczyzne jak ja!A Marinette ma szczęście,żw to właśnie ją wybrałem- odparł z dumą-Taki przystojny mężczyzna jak ja musi poślubić taką piękna dziewczyne jak Marinette!-- Pff....-prychnełam - No już co tak stoisz?!Ruszaj spowrotem na poszukiwania!-rozkazał Gdy oboje się rozeszli razem z Chatem wyszliśmy z naszej kryjówki.Nadal byłam wściekła na Nathnaniela.Ale na polanie gdy zbierałam kwiaty dla pani Bustier całkiem zapomniałam o sprwie,Chat chcodż go namawiałam nie poszedł n polna i nie pomógł mi zbierać kwiatów.Za to siedział na drzewie i czułam,że mnie odseruwje.Po 5 minutach miałam duży piękny bukiet kwiatów.- Chat?!Możemy już iść...-powiedziałam a on zeskoczył z gałęzi drzew.- W takim razie chodżmy-uśmiechnął się Ruszyliśmy spowrotem do zamku.Gdy przekroczyliśmy bramę zamku Chat poszedł pierwszy do środka.Gdy byłam w połowie drogi do wejścia uślysałam jak ktoś mnie woła.- Marinette?!To naprawdę ty?!-stanełam gdy usłyszałam ten głos... Rodział 6. * Marinette* Powoli się odwróćiłam i ujrzałam....Nino!Pojedyncze łzy spływały mi po policzkach.Łzy szczęścia.Położyłam bukiet kwiatów i pobiegłam do brata.Rzuciłam mu się na szyje. - Marinette!Ty żyjesz!-uścisnął mnie najmocniej jak potrafił - Tak żyje...co ty tu robisz?-spytałam - Jestem przecież jednym z rycerzy Nathaniela.Kazał mi przeszukać las w poszukiwniu ciebie.-odprał *Chat* Marinette nie weszła jescze do zamku.Postanowiłem zobaczyć co robi.Gdy podszedłem do okna ujrzałem ją biegnącą w stronę jkiegoś chłopaka.Rzuciła mu się na szyję.Zebrła się we mnie ogromna złość i zazdrość.Ale czego ja się spodziewałem?Że mnie pokocha tak jak ja ją?Nikt nie pokocha bestii.Odruchowo wyszedłem z zamku.i skierowałem się do tej dwójki. - Marinette?!Kto to?!- powiedziałem ze złościa i wzkazałem na chłopaka - ...a tak...Chat poznaj to mój brat Nino-Odetchnołem z ulgą-..NIno to Chat...-nie dokończyła bo jej brat przerwał. - Odejdź od niej ty bestio!Jednak ojciec nie zwariował że widział bestię- jej brat wyjął miecz - Nino!Nie1Przestań!-dziewczyna podeszła do niego i zabrła mu miecz - Marinette?!Co ty robisz?-spytał - Powimnam cię zapytać o to samo.Co ty robisz?!-spytała i spojrzała na miecz - Chciałem cię uwolnić... - Uwolnić?Mnie?-zrobiła zdziwioną minę - No...przecież jesteś jego więżniem..nie? - Słucham?Nino...-westchneła- Może i napozątku tak to odbierłam ale terz nie...Caht to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.Jakiego mogłam mieć Nino czy jak mu tam było spojrzał na mnie a potem na nią - To-wzkazał na mnie- twój przyjaciel? - Tak Westchnął... - Wiesz...skoro cię znalazłem czy chcesz czy nie musisz wrócić ze mną - Niby czemu?-założyła ręce na pierwsi - Bo tak zarządał Nathaniel...kto znajdzie Marinette ma ją natychmiast przyprowadzić do niego - Nino...ja nie wracam do miasta a ni bym bardziej nie pojade do Nathaniela.Zapomnij-oburzyła się Zaczeło padać. *Marinette* PO tym jak zaczeło padać przypomniałam sobie o kwiatkach szybko poszła w stronę gdzie je zostawiłam. - Chodżmy do zamku-odezwał się Chat- Ty też..Nino Weszliśmy do zamku.Ścignełam pelerynę a kwaity zaniosłam do komnaty i wzsadziłam do wody.Następnie zeszłam na dół gdzie ujrzałam Chata i Nino - Możesz dzisiaj tu zostać...-oznajmił Chat - Serio?Dzięki-uśmiechnoł się-Gdzie mam spać?-spytał - Zaprowadze cię-powiedział i poszli.Ja za to wziełam książkę którą zaczełam niedawno czytać i usiadłam przy kominku. - Marinette?-usłyszałam głos Chata - Tak?- odłożyłam książkę - Podoba ci się tutaj?-zdziwił mnie tym pytaniem - A jak myślisz?Oczywiście,że tak - A zostaniesz ze mną w zamku na zawsze? - Hmm...-udawałam,że nie zastanawiam chodż znałam odpowiedz- Tak...zostanę w z tobą w zamku-uśmiechnełam się do niego Rozmwialiśmy chyba z godzine a potem udałam się do swojej komnaty Rozdział 7. * Mainette* Gdy byłam już w swojej komnacie usłyszałam Manon.Wyjrałam zobaczyć co się stało. - Marinette...co to za dzwięk?-spytała Wsłuchałam się a następnie zasmiałam. - To tylko mój brat...-uśmiechnełam się do niej - Częśto wydaje takie dzwięki?- - Hhh...czasem mu się zdarzy chrapać-uśmiechnełam się a miotełka(Manon) uśmiechnięta odeszła. Kolejnego dnia gdy Nino wstał i zjadł śniadanie miał wrócić spowrotem do miasta. Właśnie wsiadał na konia. - Nino...czyli na pewno nikomu nie powiesz,że mnie widziałeś.Tak?-chciałam się upewnić- Tak...masz moje słowo-uśmiechnął się - W takim razie...do zobaczenia-po machałam mu gdy ojdeżdza ł- Chciałabyś z nim pojechć?-spytał Chat- Może tak troche...tylko po to,by spostkać się z ojcem i siostrami...- W takim razie...jedż...O ile mi obiecasz,że w ciągu czterech dni wrócisz do zamku-powiedziała Chat - Serio?Dziękuje!-przygodowałam Tikki do podróży i wyszłam z nią ze stajni. - Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić-powiedział chat - Ja za tobą też-uśmiechnełam się lekko i go przytuliłam.Pod chwili odsunełam się do niego i wsiadłam na klacz.Pomachałam Chatowi i ruszyłam za bratem. - Nino?!-spytałam gdy ujrzałam jego postać na koniu.Odwrócił się - Co tu robisz?-spytał- Jade z tobą do domu...na 4 dni- Naprwadę?Ta bestia ci powoliła?-żdziwił się- Po pierwsze.Naprawde.A po drogie:On nie jest bestią.Może i tak wygląda ale jest miły,dorby i kochany...-przerwał mi- Dobra..siostra jedzmy-odparł i ruszyliśmy Po 50 minutach ujrzałam znajomy domek.Zsiadłam zTikki i podeszłam do drzwi,Otworzyłam je. - Tato?!Aylia?!Chloe?!- spytałam- Nie-emożliwe....Ma-rrinette?Ty żyjesz?-uśłyszłam głos ojca- Tato-przytuliłam go - Nino?Jak..jak ci się udało ją odnależć?-spytał ojciec nino- Mrinette..ta wstrętna oktopna bestia nic ci nie zrobiła? - Ojcze...on wcale nie jest bestią...to jest mój przyjaciel - Tak na pewno...-odparł nie przekonująco ojciec. Chwile potem usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś wchodzi do domu.Było to 5 rycerzy i po środku stał Nathaniel - Marinette...prosze...gdzie ty byłaś przez te 5 miesięcy?-spyta ł- Nie twoja sprawa-odparłam - Za niedługo to będzie moja spawa-powiedział do siebie- Nino....czy nie mówiłem ci,że jak znajdziesz Marinette od razu masz ją przyprowadzić do mnie?-spytał patrząc na mojego brata - Chciała spotkać się z rodziną-tłumaczył mój brat - No dobrze...w takim razie jedziemy...Chodź Marinette...Musimy się przygotować do naszego ślubu - Ślubu?Wiesz co....nie wezmę z tobą żadnego ślubu...-powiedziałam - Rozumiem....musisz się przygotować.Za 4 dni tu znowu przyjada i wtedy masz być gotowa- Nie rozumiesz?Nie!Wezmę!Z!Tobą!Rzadnego!Ślubu!-powiedziałam jednak on już mnie nie słuchał bo wyszedł razem z resztą .- Marinette?Jak to możliwe,że on już ci się nie podoba?Milion dziewczyn chciałyby być na twoim miejscu.-odparła Chloe- Wiecie co...ja pójdę do swojego pokoju-odparłam i od razu ruszyłam do pokoju .Trzy dni póżniej.Postanowiłam wrócić do Chata dzień wcześniej.Nie mam zamiaru spotkać Nathaniela. Około 17 pożegnałam się z ojcem i rodzeństwem.Oczywiście nie chcieli mnie pósćić ale obiecałam coś Chatowi.Zresztą bym nie mogła go zostawić.Za bardzo go lubię i tęsknie.Weszłam do stajni i dosiadłam moją klacz.Gdy wsiadłam na konia usłyszałam rżenie konii...To były konie Nathaniela. - Prosze...też nie możesz się doczekać naszego ślubu co?Już chcesz jechać do zamku....w takim razie ślub można przyśpieszyć-usłyszałam głos Nathaniela - Przykro mi ale muszę cię zmartwić...nie jade do twojego zamku ani nie wezmę z tobą żadnego ślubu-odparłam znudzona nim - Co?!Jak to?!-spytałnie odpowiedziałam,bo moja klacz ruszyła.- Za nią!-usłyszłam rozkaz wypowiedziany przez Nathaniela - Szybciej Tikki!-powiedziałam do klaczy a ta przyśpieszyła.Obym ich zgubiła.... Rozdział 8. *marinette* W końcu dotarłm do zamku Chata.Chyba ich zgubiłam...ale nie jestem tego pewna.Szybko zsiadłam z Tikki i wbiegłam do zamku.- Panienka Marinette?-usłyszałam madame Bustier- O mademe bustier....wie pani może gdzie jest Chat?-spytałam- W swojej komnacie ale...gdzie panienka była przez te 3 dni?-spytała- Obiecuje,że potem wszystko pani powiem...-powiedziałam i weszłam po schodach a następnie skierowałam się do drzwi komnaty Chata.Zapukałam.- Nie chce nikogo widzieć!-odpowiedział po dłuższej chwiliNie posłuchałam go.Lekko nacisnełam klamkę i weszłam do jego komnaty.Stał przodem do okna.- Chat?!-spytałam a ten się odwrócił- Marinette?- Chat...stęskniłam się za tobą-powiedziałam i go przytuliłam.Chyba zdziwiłam go tym bo dopiero po chwili odzwajemnił gest.- Bałem się ,że w ciągu tych 4 dni nie przyjedziesz...-wyznał po paru mminutach- Czemu?Czemu miałabym nie przyjechać?-spytałam- Nie ważne-powiedział i się odsuneliśmy. Usłyszeliśmy odgłosy koni.Podeszliśmy do okna.Straż Nathaniela.- Przepraszam...Spojrzał na mnie pytającym wrokiem.- Gdy wracałam do zamku oni za mną jechali...myślałam,że ich zgubiłam po drodzę ale się mysliłam...- Nie martw się....to nie twoja wina-starał się mnie pocieszyć.Usłyszeliśmy huk otwierająocych się dzwi.Następnie odgłosy jakby ktoś każde drzwi otwierał.W końcu ten ktoś otworzył dzwi w której staliśmy.- Nathaniel?!-spytałam widąć chłopaka z lukiem w ręku- Ha.!..więć jednak twój ojciec nie zwariował mówiąć,żę widzwiał bestie-powiediał-Odsuń się od niej bestio!-krzyknął w strone Chata- Chat nic nie odpowiedział a ni się nie rusył co mnie ucieszyło.- Powtarzam jeszcze raz!Odejdż od niej!-krzyk nął-Marinette!Skoro on nie rozumie to ty od niego odedż- Nie!Niez robie tego-odparłam pewnie Słuchm?Jak to?Okey...do ślubu nie chcesz się przyznać,że niemożesz się doczekać i spędzić ze mną reszte życia-na samą myśl się skrzywiłam- Daj spokuj...jeszcze pomyśle,że kochasz tego potwora- On nie jest potworem...!Tylko ty!-powiedziałam czym najwidoczniej go mocno wkurzyłam-. Przyszła jego "straż" i mnie złapałi ,że nie mogłam się im wyrwać.Łuk który trzymalł w ręce... .Strelił w stonę Chata.!-- Chat!-krzyknełam gdy dostał w rękę strzałą odNathaniela .Nathaniel do neigo potrzedł i go popchnąl,że ten zbił szybę i znalazł się na balkonie.- Puście mnie!-krzyknełam do nich a oni widząć,że będę próbować się wyrywać złapali mnie mocniej za ręce.*Chat*Gdy ten cały Nthaniel mnie wepchpopchał na balkon byłem strasznie słaby.Ledwo się ppodniosłem.- Co?Kochasz ją bestio?Ty...naprawdę myślis,że pokocha takiego potwora?Ona kocha mnie!-powiedział pewny siebie- Nie bądz tego taki pewny-odparłem słabyZaczeliśmy się bić(właściwie to Nathaniel zaczął) Rozdział 9. * Marinette* Wiedziałam,że Chat i Nathaniel walczą ze sobą...muszę się uwolnić..tylko jak?Chat jest za słaby by w tym momecie walczyć a jak Nathaniel go zabije?Nie wybacze sobie tego....usłuszałam jak ktoś otwiera drzwi do komnaty.To była pani bustier Manon i..mój brat. - Ykhm!-uślyszałam głos brata - Nino?-spytali straże - Puście moją siostrą-zarządał - Przykro mi ale słuchamy tylko rozkazów Nathaniela-odparli.Manon wyszła na chwile z komnaty.Po 2 minutach przyszła z Plagiem.Kot najerzył się.I zaczął ich atakować.A tamci natychmiast mnie puścili by pozbyć się Plagga.Natychmiast pobiegłam na balkon.Nathaniel się szykował by zabić Chata. - Nie!-kryknełam lecz ten już zrobił mu wielką ranę na brzuchu.W oczach pojawiły mi się łzy.- J-jak mogłeś?!Jesteś potworem!-krzyczałam na Nathaniela a on tylko wruszył ramionami - Zrobiłem to co powinnienem.... Nic nie powiediałam tylko klękłam przy Chacie. - Chat?Nie!Prosze!Nie zostawiaj mnie! - M-Mari?-powiedział ledwo i dotknął mojego policzka dłonią - Chat?Przepraszam!To wszystko moja wina!Gdybym się wyrwała tym strażnikom wcześniej Nathaniel nic by ci niez robił...- mówiłam płacząc - Nie płacz...prosze...Kocham się Mari..-po tych słowach zamknął oczy - Chat?!Nie!Błagam!To nie może być prawdą!Nie!.....Kocham cię Chat...nie zostawiaj mnie-ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.Po paru minutach poczułam czyjąś ręke na ramieniu. Spojrzałam na tę osobę.Był to młody chłopak...wyglądał na około..19 lat.Wyglądał na księcia - Marinette?!...to ja Chat-uniosłam brew lecz gdy się przyjrzałam jego zielonym hipnotyzującym oczą zrozumiałam,że mówił prawdę-zdjełaś ze mnie klątwe - Ja?Ale...jak?-spytałam - Miłością...to co ja tobie powiedziałem było szczere tak samo jak to co ty powiedziałaś...Gdyby tak nie było to bym się nie przemienił - Aaa...a jak mam do ciebie mówić?-spytałam - Adrien...Agreste Podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował...to było takie...magiczne...Po dłuższej chwili się odsuneliśmy. - Panie...Ten tu chciał się wymknąć z zamku..Co z nim zrobisz?-spytał jeden z jego strażników(strażników Nathaniela jak coś) - Jak śmiałeś mnie zdradzić?Ty...yhm!-powiedział Nathaniel Adrien spojrzał na mnie. - Jak ci się wydaje My lady?Co z nim zrobić?-spytał - Sama nie wiem...o mało cię nie zabił-powiedziałam - Masz racje-spojrzał teraz na Nathaniela-Powinienem cię zabić ale tego nie zrobie...Zamknąć go w lochu -- Dobrze panie-ukłonił się - Jaki panie?Ja tutaj jestem panem!Jestem księciem! - Przykro mi ale to ja jestem tutaj prawowitym następcą tronu-powiediał Arien Nathaniel na niego spojrzał. - Ty?Ale jak?Przecież zniknołeś... - Nie powimno ciebie to interesować... - Marinette!Prosze!Pomusz mi...Dzisiaj..-przerwałam mu - Pomóc ci?A to czemu?Co?...O mało go nie zabiłeś-spojrzałam na Adriena - Jego?Nie jego tylko tą be...-przerwał-chyba,że...to ty byłeś bestią? - Nie muse ci się tłumaczzyć..Max Max zabrał go i najpradopobniej poszli do lochu. - mMarinette?-usłyszałam głos Nino - Nino!-uściskłam brata Po chwili się oduneliśmy. - A ty to kto?-spytał Adriena - Adrien...ale my się ju ponaliśmy...tylko jak by to powiedzieć?Nie byłem sobą... - Chwlia...chcesz mi powiedzieć,że ty to Chat?-spytał- - Tak - To duzo mnie omineło-zaśmiał się Adiren złapał mnie za rękę i poszliśmy do zamku. - Wasze wysokości-ukłoniła się przed nami kobieta..to chyuba była madame Bustier. - Marinette!Mamo!Patrzcie jesteś czlowiekiem-zawołała dziewczyna która biegła w naszą stronę - Manon?-spytałam - Mari!-zwiełam dziewcznkę na ręce i ją przytuliłam Rozdział 10. Jechaliśmy właśnie do domu ojca. '- Nino!...Mari?!-przywitał nas ojciec i zrobił ździwioną minę widząć mnie' '- Tato-zawołaliśmy wspólnie.Po chwili ojciec ujrzał Adriena który pomógał mi zejść z Tikki.' '- A kim jest młodzieniec?-spytał ojciec patrząc na mojego przyszłego męża(na następny dzień mają ślub)' Jestem Adrien..Agreste-ukłonił się '- Miło mi-uśmiechnął się ojciec' '- Dziecko co ty tu robisz?Mówiłaś,że jedziesz do zamku bestii-odparł mój ojciec' '- Yyy..no bo byłam tam-spojrzałam na Adriena spojrzenien typu:mogę mu powiedzieć?Nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi.Tylko się wtrącił mi do zdania' '- Przepraszam,że się wtrące ale chcieliśmy powiedzieć,że bierzemy ślub-odparł uśmiechając się do mnie' '- Moja córka?Bierze ślub?-niedowierzał ojciec' '- Kto bierze ślub tatku?-przyszły moje siostry ' '- Marinette-odpowiedział ' '- AAaa!Gratuluje!Z kim?Tylko nie mów,że z tą bestią-powiedziała Aylia' '- Wiesz..tak po części to włąśnie z tą "bestią"-odparłam' '- Córeczko ale powiedziałaś,że z tym o to młodzieńcem-spojrzał na Adriena' '- Bo tak..- niedokończyłam' '- Bo to ja byłem przemieniony w bestię.Dzięku pańskiej córce znów stałem się człowiekiem-uśmiechnął się Adrien' '- Ty?!!?Ale...jak?' Adrien wszystko wyjaśnił ojcu oraz rodzeństwu. Kolejny dzień.Wieczór. Dwie godziny temu wzieliśmy ślub!Od teraz jestem Marinette Agreste. Mamy właśnie bal. Adrien zaprosił mnie do tańca.Oczywiście się zgodziłam.Przetańczyliśmy tak z parę godzin póki bal się powoli nie kończył.Wtedy mój mąż wział mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy na taraz. '- Marinette...Kocham cię-spojrzał mi w oczy...' '- ja ciebie też Adrien-uśmiechnełam się do niego. Przybliżył się do mnie i mnie pocałował' ******* I tak oto kończe tą serię.....Z chce wam wszystkim podziękować za to,że czytaliście opowiadanie...,że pisaliście komentarze którę mnie zachęcały do wstawiania kolejnego rozdziału...Bardzo wam dziękuje!!!! Pozdrawiam wszystkich! Papa ;-) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania